sanditonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Wilde
History (Pre-RP) Vanessa grew up in Sanditon with her brother Bram and parents. She had a mostly happy childhood, although her parents fought occasionally. She grew up with a passion for writing, particularly scripts, and used to put on plays and write short films as a child. As she grew up, she decided she wanted to work in screenwriting in LA. She also had a passion for reading and watching any form of media she could get her hands on. When Maria was sixteen and Vanessa was seventeen, Maria moved to live with Vanessa and her family. Vanessa and Maria grew close, but Vanessa had her eyes set on going to an Ivy-league college. However, Vanessa's parents promised to fund a college education for Maria, and as of this Vanessa had to stay in SanStones with Maria and her family in order for them to afford to fund both of them. Eventually, Maria dropped out of college due to her problems with Nicolai and the wedding, which made Vanessa feel angry about having to sacrifice her dreams. Whilst in college, Vanessa developed a relationship with Lucille Whittington, a confident, perky girl from New York. However, they kept their relationship secret as Vanessa was scared to come out, despite her family being very supportive of LGBT rights. Lucille's family, by contrast, cut off Lucille financially when she decided to come out, but Lucille did so anyway. Eventually, the strain of being closeted and Lucille's anger at Vanessa for not coming out in an easier situation led to the break up of their relationship. Vanessa moved to Los Angeles after college to persue a career in screenwriting, however, the climate was tough. She partly thought this may be due to her not going to a good school, but feared that secretly it was just a case of her not being talented enough. While in Los Angeles, Vanessa came out, and her family were supportive, although certain people from her past, including Maria, are not aware of her sexuality. Events in RP Vanessa found while in LA that her money was running out due to her lack of work, and had to make the quick decision to move back to Sanditon with her parents for the time being. She began search for a job, and ran into Lucille on Twitter, discovering she now worked at her cousin Maria's cupcake shop. Bitter about Maria's success and her failure, and the situation with school funding, Vanessa was frustrated when she was scarcely recognised in town and people instead connected her as 'the cousin of Maria and Vi'. Maria attempted to reach out and be friends, but whilst Vanessa was not directly unpleasant to her, she was a little cranky and disinterested. However, she struck up a new friendship with Vi, who she was surprised to find out was now in Sanditon, and dramatically changed from the last time they spoke, which was when Vi was much younger. Vi has since become one of her friends and closest comrades in Sanditon. In addition, she has been spending a lot of time with Lucille Whittington, although their relationship is not romantic at this point. She has also gained a job in copywriting at Sanditon Advertising, which is not her preferred route but does build her funds. Her current goal is to make enough money to attempt to persue screenwriting again. Personality Vanessa shares the Wilde family penchant for sarcasm, in a particularly self-deprecating manner, deriving a lot of humor from self-mockery. She is mostly amenable and kind, but can get cranky when things don't go her way. Vanessa's major fear is that she is the let down of her family and isn't good enough, but attempts to mask this, often by joking about it. Friendships Violet Wilde | Lucille Whittington | Natasha Miller | Quentin Newman | Samuel Barks Family Mother: Caitlin Wilde Father: Joseph Wilde Cousins (known): Violet Wilde | Maria-Louise Wilde | Miriam Wilde | Uncles: Joseph Wilde | Samuel Wilde Aunts: Caitlin Wilde Romantic Relationships Cara Bakerson Vanessa briefly dated Cara in LA. Lucille Whittington Lucille and Vanessa dated for about a year in college. Joshua Myers Vanessa briefly dated Joshua in high school, but didn't find him very interesting. Social Networks Category:Wildes Category:Characters Category:20s Category:Sanditon Advertising Category:Writers Category:Females